Earth Defense Pretty Cure!
Earth Defense Pretty Cure! '(地球防衛プリキュア！Chikyū Bōei Purikyua!) Is a Japanese/English magical girl anime series based on the anime Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE! and is the second instalment by Akira Sakamoto (CureInfinity1) It will began airing February 28, 2015, succeeding Sparkle Kingdom Pretty Cure! in it's original time slot. Plot * Earth Defense Pretty Cure! episodes The Defense Club at Kawai High School; Akiko Humura, Umi Mizuko, Satoshi Kaze, Rio Michi, and Nagi Huo; form the newest Pretty Cure team. Who all regularly attend a local karaoke place run by Akiko's sister, meet a strange pink wombat-like fairy who comes from another dimension giving them the task of being the protecters of LOVE. With the transformation items "Love Bracelets", the group transforms into Earth Defense Pretty Cure!, who use of power of love to fight monsters. When they battle, they find the Un-Defense Club under the influence of a small green hedgehog-like fairy named Zundar; student council Chieko Chitose, Kyoko Satomi, and Nami Mako become their enemies. Characters Cures * 'Akiko Himura '''(明子緋村 Akiko Hi-mura) / 'Cure Scarlet '(キュアスカーレット Kyua Sukāretto) - A fifteen year old girl who is cheerful and energetic, but is endlessly carefree. She transfers to Kawai High in her first year. Akiko is very straightforward towards problems, though she is awkward/tactless leading the situation to resolve itself. She loves cute and cuddly things, often hugging her fairy mascot Wombat. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Scarlet and has the power of Holy Light. * Umi Mizuko '(海水子 Kaisui-ko) / '''Cure Cerulean '(キュアセルリアン Kyua Serurian) - A eighteen year old girl who is laid back and vigilant, though in situations that call most of her attention. She is a third year at Kawai High. Umi is very sharp minded displaying more leader ship capabilities when the team needs it the most. She is friends with Satoshi Kaze, being total opposites. Her standard colour is blue (cerulean blue). She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Cerulean and has the power of Water. * Satoshi Kaze '(聡風 Satoshi Kaze) ' '/ '''Cure Epinard '(キュアエピナール Kyua Epināru) - A seventeen year old girl who is hardworking and serious, because she is serious, always taking care of Umi. She is a third year at Kawai High. Satoshi is a girl with glasses who is very good at studying. She is friends with Umi Mizuko, being total opposites. Her standard colour is green. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Epinard and uses the power of Air. * Rio Michi '''(リオ道 Rio michi) / 'Cure Sulphur '(キュア硫黄 Kyua Iō) - A sixteen year old girl whose motto is "Money is Life!". She is a second year in high school. Though Rio is in high school, she makes money trading on the FX stock exchange. She is friends with Nagi Huo. Rio seems to be level headed along with Umi. Her love for money is a league higher then any character in the series. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego '''Cure Sulphur and uses the power of Earth. * Nagi Huo '''(ナギフオ Nagifuo) / 'Cure Vesta '(ベスタを治す Besuta o naosu) - A sixteen year old girl who is popular with boys (which might be self proclaimed) and requests to go out with her constantly pour into her phone. She is a second year in high school. Nagi is self confident, usually stating herself as awesome or pretty. She doesn't like the student council as much, especially Nami Mako. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego 'Cure Vesta '''and uses the power Fire. Mascot * 'Wombat '(ウォンバット U~onbatto) - Wombat is the mascot of the group sent to earth. Conquest Kingdom * '''Cearula Adamas '(Cearulaアダマス Cearula adamasu) The three student council members that form the team, Cearula Adamas. It was created by the fairy Zundar from the Conquest Kingdom to rule over the earth. Naming it "The Blue World". ** 'Chieko Chitose '(千恵子千歳 Chieko Chitose) / 'Dark Aurite '(ダークAurite Dāku Aurite) - A seventeen year old girl who is the student body president at Kawai High, in her third year. She has the best grades in her graduating class. Chieko is childhood friends with Satoshi and used to be good friends. Her standard colour is gold. She transforms into her alter ego '''Dark Aurite and uses the power of Brilliance. ** Kyoko Satomi '( 京子さとみ Kyōko Satomi) / ' Dark Argent '''(ダークアージェント Dākuājento) - A seventeen year old girl who is the vice-president at Kawai High, in her third year. She probably understands the president's troubles the most, standing by her side like a maid. Her standard colour is siliver. She transforms into her alter ego '''Dark Argent and uses the power of the Wind. ** Nami Mako '(ナミまこ Nami mako) / ' Dark Perlite '''(ダークパーライト Dākupāraito) - A seventeen year old girl who is part of the student council at Kawai High, in her second year. She looks like a angel, and is as noble as an angel, but once she is made fun of, she turns into a snappy individual. Her standard colour is Pearl-like. She transforms into her alter ego '''Dark Perlite and uses the power of Flowers. * 'Zundar '(Zundar Zundar) - Zundar is the evil mascot sent to Earth from the Conquest Kingdom. * 'Loveless '(ラブレス Raburesu) - The main monsters in the series summoned by the villains to battle Pretty Cure. They are made out of (random) objects concerning the person gathering a negative feeling. Others * 'Noya Himura '(野矢緋村 Noya hi-mura) / Cure ??? (Kyua ???) - Akiko's older sister, who helps run the family karaoke place. She is almost always seen making fries for the customers and cares deeply for her sister. Noya is also very smart, and seems to know much about the Cures, secertly watching over them. * 'Kou Kawaguchi '(コウ川口 Kō Kawaguchi) - She is the president of the Kawai High Press Club. She is constantly seen persistently observing the Defense Club. * 'Takara '(タカラ Takara): She is the photographer of the Kawai High Press Club. She is expressionless, but when taking pictures she becomes too passionate. * 'Hetuna '(Hetuna Hetuna): The strange fish mascot in that is involved with the Press Club. * 'Mrs. Takayama '(夫人高山 Fujin kōzan): Items * 'Love Bracelets '(愛のブレスレット Ai no buresuretto): The Cure's transformation device. * 'Love Stick '(ラブスティック Rabusutikku): The Cure's attack item. * 'Thunder Needle '(サンダーニードル Sandānīdoru): The Dark's item to turn peoples negatives thoughts into the Loveless. Locations * 'Kawai High School '(河合高校 Kawai kōkō): The high school the Cure's attend. * 'Mitsutama Karaoke '(Mitsutamaカラオケ Mitsutama karaoke): Akiko's home and the Cure's main hangout. Trivia Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:Browse Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cure